Harry Potter and the Warden of Demonreach
by ValleyLord
Summary: The Wand Wizards get help, by way of White Council Wardens. Rated M for Violence, Coarse Language, mild sexual reference, and a total lack of empathy.


"Thank god your here." Anatasia Lucio said by way of greeting to Harry Dresden.

"Don't invoke that god right now, I've been up to my armpits with Knights of the cross." Harry said sourly. Stacey frowned, but urged him to follow. Harry blinked and followed.

"What happened?" He said quietly.

"Voldermort." she told him, leading to a hall that Harry's mentor had told him led to London.

"London?" he asked.

"His followers killed one of the Merlin's descendents. Langtry was in such a foul mood the Gatekeeper showed up."

"He certainly wouldn't listen to Ebeneezer. Did the Gatekeeper agree to this?" Harry demanded. Stacey nodded.

"The Senior Council all agreed, they wanted you because your shield is powerful enough to counter Avada Cadabra spell." she said. Harry stopped in startlement.

"A death spell?" he demanded in consternation.

"Yes, the wand wizards managed to subdue his subordinates when he disappeared, barely. I and the others are to deal with his ilk, and shield the wand people while you smashed the bastard down."

"Smash him down?" Harry asked. Stacey glanced at him cautiously.

"By the power of the White Council and at the will of the Merlin, you are asked to engage him with magic. And slay him by any means necessary." Stacey told him coldly.

The Duel was astonishing as Harry Potter witnessed the battle between to two great Wizards of his time. Dumbledore shielded and counterspelled Voldermort. It was certainly not easy, the elder mage sweated and strained. The battle went on until both used an Expelliarmus spell on each other. The flash from the spells and the flying bodies were all Harry perceived. He hurried to Dumbledore's side.

Another flash drew his attention and Harry stopped. A hole in the air near him had opened and nearly twenty men and women stepped through led by a slinky woman immediately followed by the tallest man Harry had ever seen save for Hagrid. The others fanned out casting shielding spells. The woman gestured toward the rising Voldermort.

"That's Voldermort. I'd recognize the bastard anywhere, barely escaped me in Italia." she said, her accent betraying Italian origin. The big man nodded and advanced letting his staff, an actual staff!, touch the ground with each step, glowing angry red orange sigils spilled light on the staff as he advance. Harry glanced at Voldermort to find Dumbledore between him and the Dark Lord. He could see the elder wizard's face, which had paled to the shade of parchment.

"Surrender Tom, the White Council has come, they will surely smite you now if you do not surrender!" If anything Voldermort was even more afraid.

Voldermort finally rose to his feet and flourished his wand

" _AVADA C_ -"

" ** _FORZARE!_** " An unseen power hurled Voldermort into a stone wall with overpowering Force. The Large Mage advanced with a cold certainty, his blazing orange runes flaring on his staff as he metronomicly planted the staff with every step..

"Professor, who are these people."

"Wizards of the White Council." Dumbledore said warily. Dumbledore glanced to the women.

"Is that you Anastasia?" he asked. She smiled, dazziling Harry's teenage brain.

"It is Albus, you'll have to excuse this body, I had a run in with Corpse Taker. Dresden over there ended its account, unfortunately in my original body."

"A pity. . . do you mean Harry Dresden?" Albus asked warily, Dresden shouted again, Voldermort again flew into the air, this time through a stone wall.

"When battling that little thug its best to bring our own. Only we will not let him alive to subjugate and escape your Dementors."

An explosion shock the plaza and Voldermort flew screaming into the fountain. The woman Dumbledore called Anastasia cast a spell instantly freezing the water. The man she had called Dresden walked calmly toward it.

"Tom Riddle" Anastasia said tossing a sword to Dresden, who caught it ackwardly. "The White Council finds you guilty of breaking Five of the Seven Laws of Magic, and shattering the First flaggerantly and often. You are hereby sentenced to Death." she said. Harry Dresden tossed his staff to Anastasia and with a two handed stroke severed Voldermorts head from his body. As he did Dumbledore summoned the most powerful shield Harry had ever seen.

A spectre flaired up from Voldermorts body only to be shattered by

"PYROFUEGO!" A lance of Fire wider than Harry's body scattered the spectre. The pugent stink of sulfur flooded Harry Potter's nostrils.

"Harry!" Anastasia said. Harry turned to her only to realize she address Wizard Dresden. He turned his head to see the large man staring at him. Dresden squared himself and then violently flinch.

"A Horcrux?" At his comment Anastasia turned her attention to Harry Potter.

"Dumbledore, the Shade has passed." she said.

"Never seen Soul Fire fail to kill a shade." Dresden groused grumpily. His accent was quite American, and weird at that. Harry was aware of Dumbledore's start.

"Soul Fire!" he exclaimed. Dumbledore glared at Anastasia.

"I would have hoped Magus Dresden would be more cautious with such a dangerous spell!" Dumbledore nearly roared. Dresden loomed over Harry and Dumbledore.

"Says the practictioners who couldn't handle a minor Necromancer." Dresden snorted.

"Dresden!" Anastasia snapped. Dresden flinched a little, which made Harry relax a bit. But not fully.

"Minor! the bastard killed dozens including my parents!" he nearly scream at the huge man. Dresden grimaced. Anastasia gently cupped Harry's face, strangely giving Harry a grandmotherly vibe.

"He is deadly young Potter, but Dresden has slain several entities far more dangerous than Tom Riddle." she said.

"Why didn't you people help if you are so powerful!" Harry roared.

"Harry, this can wait." Dumbledore.

"For one thing there seems to be a bunch of limping and bloody teenagers approaching." Dresden said. He glanced at Dumbledore.

"I don't like leaving tasks incomplete, we need to talk about certain objects, one living."

"What happened?" Hermoine demanded. Harry looked at her almost helplessly.

"Dumbledore and Voldermort fought in the ministry atrium. The Professor was able to counter him but not to defeat him."

"But his body was smoldering on the atrium floor." Luna observed calmly. Harry nodded.

"Right, during the fight those strange Wizards ripped a hole in the air, twenty of them I think. A woman was in charge, and that huge man they brought to kill Voldermort."

"What?" Ron demanded. "Who is he?"

"I'm getting to that mate. Dumbledore called the woman Anastasia, I think she is Italian, she mention that Voldermort escaped her once before." Harry told them.

"She didn't just survive but forced You-Know-Who to escape?" Ginny wondered.

"Right that huge man she said was Harry Dresden, and he most certainly did the job, Voldermort was totally outclassed. He tossed him with magic so hard I thought Voldermort died just from that, then hurled him into the fountain, Anastasia tossed Dresden a sword, then delivered some kind of death sentence, and Dresden then beheaded Voldermort." Harry said.

"He's Dead!" Ron exclaimed in shock, and almost glee.

"Yes, but Dumbledore raised a shield, and Voldermort's . . . shade dance around before Dresden used what Dumbledore called soul fire on it. He seemed surprised that it wasn't destroyed by soul fire. and he then demanded Dumbledore about something called a Horcrux."

"What the devil is a Horcrux." Ron demanded.

"Something you kids should forget about." A middle height Latin man said. Lik all the strange Wizards that came with Anastasia with the exception of Dresden, he bore a sword.

"Who are you?" Hermoine demanded. He flashed a smile that dazzled the young Witches.

"You may call me Warden Rodrigez of the White Council." he told them. Ron blanched, actually scrambling away from him.

"You stay away from me mate!" Ron exclaimed. The Warden rolled his eyes.

"Relax boy, White Council and your Ministry of Magic ignore each other and theirs. We made an exception to Snake face when he pissed off the Merlin by killing some of his descendents, the idiot."

"Did he know?" Ron querried anxiously. The older man shook his head.

"Probably not, the Merlin is over two hundred and fifty years old, since your kind don't live as long, he seemed to have forgotten the relation. killed him for being a . . . squid?"

"Squib." five witches and wizards said in near unison.

"Whatever, anyway if he knew he would have run away from the Merlin, everytime he encountered one of our Wardens and one of our Senior Council he barely survived, and only by sacrificing his goons. He also died once when he very stupidly challenged the Black Staff." At the mention of the Black Staff, Ron went so pale he became nearly translucent.

"Any of you injured? No, then you best go home."

"Wait sir!" Harry said. The man stopped.

"Dumbledore seemed mad that you brought Mr. Dresden, why is that?" Harry asked. The man chuckled.

"Harry, Harry Dresden that is, just brings that out in authority figures. He has a bad habit of burning down neighborhoods when he fights, and he has a reputation."

"What sort of reputation, aside from being an arsonist?" Hermoine asked.

"Oh? Well in the last few years he slain a Loup-Garu, a dozen Denarius puppets, over a hundred Vampires of all three types, Slain Corpse Taker, Killed the Summer Lady, Defeated all the Brothers Gruff save the eldest, Animated a 65 million year old Tyranosaur skeleton to combat the Heirs of Kemmler. And several other stupid dangerous acts."

The Latin man smirked a little.

"I suppose the man had a point.


End file.
